Just another piece of History
by HopelessWonderer
Summary: 'The empathy bursting from my soul couldn't comprehend the very existence of the hurt held within this girls' heart waiting to flood my incoherent mind just from this single unbroken glance I know that it will be my last' - Lavi's bloodied hand reached out to the images of the woman he loved as his eyes slowly closed with a smile gracing his lips...
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Over my deepest flesh there is something I hide behind my smile, my voice and even my laugh. Ever since my suffering started... At first it was too hard to pretend that everything was al-right but I taught myself that if I couldn't manage to keep those things inside everything would remain miserable... My faith, my hope, my love or even everything of what little I owned would eventually void by these things and turn everything in to guilt and hatred that I never would have wanted to feel..._

_I am Misha, just Misha and this is my story of how I overcame a great struggle._

_After all isn't life just one big struggle?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran as fast as I could. My lungs screamed for air, burning like fire despite the rain showering down on me through the trees above. My limbs protested, demanding rest for their oxygen starved muscles. But I couldnt stop. I had no choice but to run, if I wanted to live.

I hadn't had time to even put shoes on before I left, and my feet were raw and cut, the thin bandages not giving them much protection against the harsh forest floor.

Tree branches whipped past me, scratching my face. I glanced over my shoulder for a split second, dreading what I might see, and stumbling, falling to my knees, bloodying them. My hands scraped against mud and rocks and my wrist protested sharply. I felt something snap and muffled my scream by biting the inside of my cheek, tasting the metallic taste of blood.

The demon following me would be able to know where I was headed, but I didn't plan on making it any easier for him by making a noise.

I pushed myself to my feet, panting. I could see faint gray light filtering through the trees ahead of me. Good. I was almost -

Something tackled me from behind, shoving me back down to the ground. He was on top of me, snarling and angry. I still couldn't believe that the man who had put me through so much pain would not let me go!

The man's hand's wrapped themselves around the skin of my neck and his face twisted with an emotion I wasn't able to read, hie eyes a burning coffee, his face reddening as he pushed my face into the dirt, yanking my hair roughly out of the way to reveal my neck, my pulse throbbing in my veins.

I tried to scream as a needle sliced through my skin, slowly poring the liquid into my veins, but before long he clapped his other hand over my mouth, his hand held my face as pain laced up my neck. He shook my blood away and began to laugh lightly at my failed struggles to get away from him.

A loud gunshot shocked me from the black, blissful oblivion of unconsciousness and my eyes flew open, rolling wildly as I tried to locate the source of the shot. The man - Levierre - was gone from me, and I saw him stand and slam a hand into a dark figure, his eyes wild with anger. He growled incoherent words towards the figure and I saw the figure physically shudder.

If I hadn't been so scared, the adrenaline pumping like quicksilver through my collapsing veins, I might have thought it was a hallucination or a mirage.

Another noise, louder than before, broke the silence of the misty forest and I whimpered, watching in some sort of horrified trance as Levierre's face exploded with colour and he stormed off. I covered my ears and curled into a ball on my side, shivering, feeling the dizziness and lethargy and nausea of whatever he had injected me with come back in full force.

Someone touched my shoulder and I flinched, a frightened shriek escaping my lips as his fingers slipped on the bloodied flesh of my shoulder.

"Hey, Mi, it's me," A voice I knew spoke out. It was smooth and even, but clipped, hiding an inner pain.

I pressed my face into the dirt, fear and pain and the weight of the familiar voice making me want to die right then and there.

The boy nudged me with his large hand. "Mi?"

"Reever," I whispered, wincing as his hand hit a tender spot in my back. It still hadn't healed from the experiment last week...

As I remembered, pain welled up inside my body, from my neck and everywhere else. But mostly my legs. Black mist swam in front of my eyes tinted with red, the colour of blood, and I closed my eyes, feeling like I was falling, falling, falling...

~X~

Reever Wilhelm was a rather tall and slim 24 year old whom some would say had a heart of gold.

None knew him better than 16 year old Misha, with no real home and no family Reever was all she had and for a girl being brought up the worse way possible he was her only escape.

Reever stood before the unconscious blonde girl - Misha - she had been running from the Black Order for the past 4 hours but Levierre had finally found her and brought her down, if it wasn't for Reever himself she would most likely be being punished.

The blonde male took a steady step forward and dropped the small black pistol in his shaky hands, he looked down at Misha's small body and realised what had actually happened to her, the last set of experiments had sent her over the edge.

Reever bent down and placed both his hands under the small girl and cradled her to his chest, she looked even more innocent in her sleep.

The forest that Reever walked through was a quiet one, one that had not been touched by man in over 1,000 years, Misha had been the first to step foot in it for a millennium.

Leaves, twigs and other small debris crunched and broke under Reever's heavy boot as he slowly trudged through the silent forest not daring to look around in fear of what he might actually find, even though he knew the Order was in shouting distance from where he currently stood.

"Reever?" A voice called out in a hushed tone, Reever looked down to the girl in his arms and realised it was the communications golem fluttering next to his head.

"Lenalee?" He called back and let out a relieved sigh, shaking his head lightly and walking through the border between land and forest, just before the golem crackled back to life before Lenalee's worried voice came through.

"Why did you run off so suddenly?" Her timid voice sounded worried, slightly scared almost, Reever knew that Lenalee - like Misha - was scared half to death by Levierre and his sudden presents at the European branch shocked everyone but two.

"I had an old friend to help," Reever said simply as he got through the last of the woods and shook the last of the fog off and looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Her breathing was even but he still worried for her well being as over the years she had leant to hide her true pain from everyone, including Reever.

"Okay Reever, Nii-San wants you to report straight to his office," Lenalee let out after a long pause, she had no idea what Reever meant by 'he had an old friend to help' and Kumoi - Lenalee's brother - wasn't being very helpful either.

Lenalee shook her head as she disconnected her golem and left the control room to go and find Allen and Krory for their next mission, just missing the images of Reever and an unconscious teen.

Reever himself was confused to as why he would be needed in Kumoi's office right away but he hoped it had something to do with Misha's freedom.

_Little did he know that she would never be free..._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up staring at a blank screen, I closed my eyes and opened them again and I realised that I was laying down and looking at the ceiling. I blinked a couple more times and pushed myself up and rubbed my right eye. I heard someone cough and my head swiftly turned to the right and a burning pain began at the base of my skull, I winced and held my head a few seconds before looking at the man in front of me again.

"Miss Misha?" The man before me asked, he seemed to be a few years older than me with a dark purple tint to his hair and a dark shade of jade for his eyes, his face seemed wise and caring but at the moment he looked at me with sympathy. The one look I hated on anybody...

I nodded my head as my hands came to sit in my lap as my legs crossed over each other under the covers. I saw the man in front of me smile a sweet smile and I wondered what he was thinking.

"I'm Kumoi Lee, head of the European Branch of the Black Order. Inspector Malcolm. C Levierre has left and gone to do other business if that makes you feel any bit better or safer?" The man now known as Kumoi questioned, I smiled at the begging of his talking but as soon as **his** name was mentioned I lost every bit of colour from my face and body, I could barely think, I couldn't feel my body. Every muscle and joint was numb, I didn't want to think about what he could do to me if he saw me here talking to people?!

I nodded slowly again, unable to do anything else with my numb vocal cords and now body.

I looked towards Kumoi and he smiled a whole hearted smile and I could tell he knew to drop the subject so he carried on talking about what was going to happen to me now that Levierre was gone and from what I learnt he would be gone for a while and in his absence I would be a fully fledged Exorcist, according to Kumoi anyway...

~X~

Lavi Bookman Jr was an 18 year old red head with bright emerald eyes, well eye because his right eye always seemed to be covered by a black eye-patch, taking away from his 'boy-ish' charms and replacing them with more matured ones.

Being a Bookman he wasn't really allowed to have friends or have any form of relationship with anyone, not even really with his mentor Bookman. This other Bookman had no name and to the order was known as just Bookman and for an old man he seemed to be keeping up the the 'kids' pretty well.

Lavi and Bookman had just gotten off of the boat that brought them through the underground tunnels when a whole horde of people - mainly young men - came across them running in one direction. For poor Lavi who was walking with his eye closed and hands behind his head wasn't expecting the attack and fell on his face while Bookman was easily able to get out of the way to not get trampled by the young brutes.

"Ow," was all that was heard from where Lavi fell and Bookman couldn't help the small smile that came to his face at the sight of the red head on the floor covered in dust and boot prints, Bookman quickly shook it off and placed his hands in side of his sleeves and carried on walking to try and find Kumoi to report their mission back to.

"- and over here we have the control room," A voice broke Bookman's silence and as he looked at the very man he was looking for as he rounded the corner holding the thin arm of a small girl, one that looked smaller than her age.

The young girl looked as if the very slightest of wind would snap her frail bones, her hair hung straight and loosely around her shoulders but the one thing that stuck out about her was how bright her eyes were. Considering how ill and malnourished she looked her eyes shone nothing but happiness and joy - Bookman had an instant feeling to watch out for things that she might do.

"Ah, Bookman." Kumoi waved with his usual grin, one that Bookman knew he wasn't able to escape from, Bookman nodded his head in response as Kumoi and the young girl walked his way, only then did he realise the poor girl was in clothes two sizes to big for her and no shoes, just old bandages protecting anything below her waist.

"I would like you to meet our newest member of The Black Order, Misha." Kumoi grinned wildly as he gestured to the blonde girl, Misha gave a small smile and wave with small dimples showing on either side of her face, this only made her look more innocent.

"Nice to meet you Miss Misha," Bookman bowed slightly as Lavi walked up behind him rubbing his head, Lavi was still recovering from being trampled on and now he was star-struck.

A beautiful young girl stood before him and she was smiling which only made her cuter in his eyes, then the typical 'Lavi' moment happened, as some might like to say...

"STRIIKE!~" Lavi practically yelled as a heart formed in his one good eye and his mouth became wide as he stared at the girl before him and she couldn't help but blush at the red head and look between Kumoi and Bookman wondering what was really happening.

"Bookman?" Kumoi coughed as Lavi inched closer and without moving anything but his right arm Lavi was on the floor with a small lump now appearing in the mass of red hair.

"What was that for Gramps?!" Lavi yelled as he rubbed his now stinging head as he stood up and death glared at the older Bookman before him, poor Lavi didn't see Bookman's other fist coming towards him until it was too late and he was on the floor. Again.

"How many times have I told you to respect your elders?!" The small Bookman yelled down to the slim boy on the floor and Misha couldn't help but frown and look between the two confused, they seemed like family but they also seemed so violent?

"Don't worry my dear, this always happens betweens these two," Kumoi whispered in her ear chuckling to himself pretty much reading her mind.

"You'll get used to it, we all have." Kumoi continued as he pulled the now smiling 16 year old in a different location talking to her about the great history of the Order, always skipping things to do with Levierre and his 'work'.

As Lavi began to slowly stand up he was again trampled by the herd of men that he had encountered before only now did Bookman realise they were following Kumoi and the new Exorcist - Misha - he thought her name was.

Bookman took one look at the girl and she looked as though history would forget her,

_but how much more wrong could one man be?_

~X~

I had followed Kumoi around most of the Black Order and I already knew I was going to get lost pretty easily since there were so many hallways and passages that looked the same as the one before it.

I had yet to learn but I was reassured by his saying that the other newer exorcist was able to learn his way around easier than what someone would of thought.

I was now heading for the Cafeteria after Kumoi had gotten my Innocence checked and gotten me a uniform which fitted me pretty well considering that I was so thin. The material felt soft against my finger tips and I couldn't even begin to explain how happy I was to be someone, here - outside of my cell - I was someone, I could be recognised and if I made friends I would be missed, not like anything before.

I pushed one of the large oak doors to the Cafeteria opened with ease and was bombarded with the sound of chatter and laughter and I couldn't help but smile lightly, everyone here looked happy, they all seemed to fit in together pretty well.

"Hey, your Misha right?" Someone asked to my right, I turned my head slightly and saw a girl around my age wearing her dark green hair in two pigtails atop of her head, I smiled and nodded, the girl replied with the same gesture before walking in front of me and turning to face me.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, Kumoi's younger sister." Lenalee had a sweet smile on her face as she held out her hand for me to shake and I couldn't help but smile and shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Lenalee." I say as I let go of her hand and she turns to me and links her arm with mine quickly and pulls me towards a darker skinned man with his pink hair in braids behind his head and back.

"Morning Jerry!" Lenalee calls as we get close and I cant help but smile as he turns to look at us and the look of recognition crosses Jerry's face and it breaks out in a smile before I shake my head and plead with my eyes.

"Morning Lenalee! and who is this cute little thing?" Jerry asks as we both walk over to him and he fakes innocence when I know that he knowns who I am, after all he and Reever were the ones who had actually kept me alive over the years.

Lenalee looked to me and smiled a sweet smile gesturing for me to answer Jerry who waited patiently in front of us. I smiled back to her and a small blush came across my face as I cleared my throat before talking.

"I'm Misha, the new Exorcist." I say slightly embarrassed, Jerry laughs lightly and shakes his head before he smiles and nods at me.

"Well my dear, what can I make you? I'll make anything for a beautiful girl like yourself." Jerry asked as he leaned back into the kitchen not breaking eye contact with me and I couldn't help but look down slightly while thinking.

"Can I just have a glass of water please, I'm not very hungry." I asked as I fiddled with my hands and looked to Jerry. He smiled and nodded before walking off.

"Misha, are you sure your not hungry?" Lenalee asks as I'm handed my drink and we both begin to walk to a table with barely anyone on it. I nodded and took a sip of my drink, I saw from the corner of my eye that Lenalee nodded but then looked towards the large oak door that we had just come through.

I looked over and as the doors were being pushed open I saw a familiar face, one I had always cared for.

Reever.

I jumped out of my seat as fast as I could and ran towards the blonde male, I saw his face light up as I ran towards him and his arms opened as I threw myself on him and wrapped my arms around his neck, his longer arms then snacked around my middle holding me close.

"Mi, what are you doing here? Levierre's gonna ring your neck and probably mine to." Reever asked as he set me down and looked at my face with his hands on my shoulders, I smiled weakly at him and shook my head.

"Kumoi said I didn't have to worry about him any more, he promised that I would always have a home within the order and always be protected by the people around me." I say as I looked at him, he had grown a bit since I last saw him, well since he was about 20 something now I shouldn't be surprised.

Reever smiled down at me and I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, he had a strange look in his eyes and that worried me, I had never seen that look and I didn't know if it was a good or bad one but I sure did hope that I never saw it again.

"Reever, how do you know Misha?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts and when I turned around I saw that Lenalee was now standing with a boy about our age with snow white hair, a strange colour for someone of our age.

"Misha and I have known each other for a while, she's like my sister." Reever answered as he nudged me in the rib, I couldn't help but laugh lightly, I couldn't wait to see what this life would have for me, Reever was here and I hoped that everyone at the Order would come to call me family.

~X~

Bookman was sitting peacefully at a large mahogany desk in the Black Order's library as his younger counterpart sat cross-legged on the floor throwing paper aeroplanes, Bookman sighed and turned the page in the book that he was studying. The book however was far from his mind, all he had on his mind was what Kumoi had told him...

_"Bookman I need to speak with you about the new Exorcist." Kumoi stated as he walked up to the Bookman and the younger Bookman in training, Bookman nodded his head urging the young Branch leader to continue._

_Kumoi coughs and nods his head to Lavi and Bookman gets it, Lavi doesn't need to know the information that was about to be recorded._

_"Lavi, I need to speak with Kumoi alone. Go to the library and write up your mission report and it better be done by the time I get back." Bookman stated as he walked away from the red head with his hands in his sleeves again, Lavi threw his hands in the air and stormed away having no intention to do the Mission report just yet as there was still a certain blue haired Exorcist that he had yet to annoy._

_"Bookman are you aware of the 'work' that had been going on in the Black Order as Levierre was here?" Kumoi questioned as they both got into Kumoi's office. Bookman shook his head and thought about how he could not have known, Bookmen were meant to know everything about this order._

_"Well Misha is a part of that 'work' she has been here for the past 10 years and has barely left the room she had gown up in pretty much. She has no memory of her life before the order thanks to Levierre and her synchronisation rate with her innocence is at 95%, the 'work' that has been done on the poor girl has forced her to combine with the innocence and luckily for her, her body accepted it but she has had bad days were her innocence has tried to kill her but she hasn't had an episode like that in over 2 months." Kumoi explained but what Bookman didn't understand is why he was telling him this._

_"Why are you telling me this Kumoi?" Bookman questioned and the confusion was clear on his face, this young thin girl couldn't possibly be trouble so why was Kumoi worried?_

_"Because I'm scared for her safety. But I believe she may also be the heart." Kumoi got out in one breath, Bookman stood unmoving for a few minutes until he gained control of his body again and shook his head._

_"If she's the heart she should be able to protect herself and the others around her." Bookman stated with his eyes closed and hands in his sleeves even though in his mind he was having and internal battle._

_"I know that but every time she had left her room there were Akuma closer and closer to the Order, I'm worried for her safety because the Earl himself wants her." Bookman's eyes shot open at this and didn't dare say another word..._

Bookman was brought out of his thoughts as a paper aeroplane hit the side of his face, Bookman glared at the red head as he screwed the paper up and threw it to his side.

"Hey Gramps?" Lavi questioned as he leaned his back against the table leg and reluctantly Bookman replied.

"What Lavi?" He answered trying to process the book in front of him.

"What did you and Kumoi talk about? It must have been serious if I wasn't able to listen in." Lavi questioned again as he fiddled with the scarf round his neck looking over the fabric and taking in the colour.

A sigh could be heard from the elder Bookman thinking about the girl that the talk was about and he had to admit how wrong he had been earlier...

_The world that they were living in would never forget Misha and neither would the people living in it..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was walking down a hallway with a boy named Allen in front of me, I had been told to follow him to Kumoi's office because apparently I had to be given a mission and I could barley keep the smile off of my face.

As I walked a ticking could be heard, I didn't know if it was in the back of my mind or if it really was echoing around me but I chose to ignore it as Allen didn't seem to notice the rather loud and painful noise.

_"You will be mine deary~ A deal has to be made~" _A voice echoed, I stopped walking and turned around, there was no one there and as I turned again there was no sign that anyone other than me and Allen had ever been there in that short time period.

"Misha?" Allen's worried voice called out, I stopped turning and my eyes focused on him, I must have seemed scared because his expression immediately became worried.

"Are you okay?" He called as he placed his left hand - which seemed to be gloved - on my shoulder, I looked to his hand and wondered for a while why it was covered where as his right one had nothing on, I shook my head and looked back to Allen and smiled,

"I'm fine, I just thought I heard something," I said weekly as my blonde eyebrows furrowed together slightly and my fingers rubbed my temples lightly before Allen laughed and his hand dropped from my shoulder.

"Come on, I think Kumoi's gonna be worrying if we don't get there soon." Allen said with his usual grin which I couldn't help but return. I nodded to him and instead of walking behind him like I just had been, I decided that I would walk beside him and maybe get to know him a little better.

For the short time I had known Allen - which would be about 2 days - I had learnt that he was a kind and sweet 15 year old, he seemed to worry about everyone and want to be everyone's friend, no matter how they treated him - minus Kanda -

I shook my head and laughed as Allen had told me how he got to the order, I couldn't help but laugh as he explained how he climbed up the mountain of a cliff side that was before the Order, I couldn't believe that he wasn't able to find the water passage at the base of the cliff.

"How was I meant to know that there was a secret cave that had a water way into the order?!" He exclaimed and I couldn't help the laughing fit I ended up having, Allen really did make me laugh and I had no idea why?!

"It's common knowledge! If there's a giant cliff face in the way of getting to one of the most powerful places don't you think that there's gonna be another way up?" I said before I held my ribs in another fit of laughter. I couldn't believe it and I had no idea why, I would probably make the same mistake but I guess that's what I had found funny, he had done it before I ever had.

"Anyway," Allen said as he stopped laughing but continued to smile, I wiped away the tears in the corner of my eyes but the smile wouldn't leave my face.

"How did you get to the Order anyway, no one actually told me?" Allen asked innocently, the smile dropped from my face in 2 seconds flat and Allen looked at me expectantly, I lowered my head and my blonde layered hair fell in front of my face casting a shadow across my eyes. Hiding the fear that shot though the blue orbs.

"I just... got here I suppose." I said while still not looking at him and shrugging my shoulders, I didn't feel like going into the gory details of my past after all it was filled with blood and terror.

Allen nodded and carried on walking luckily dropping the subject but he still held a light smile on his face and I was beginning to question what his past could have been like to be able to smile nearly all of the time.

I tried to show a smile on my face as much as I could but sometimes the smallest of things may make me scared, worried or upset... I just wished I was able to smile and forget everything that had ever happened to me.

I looked away from Allen and across to the wall on my right, a white image flashed before my eyes and the walls were red, they flashed again and they were the same dull grey. I shook my head and looked forward only thinking about the mission I was about to go on, I shook my head and concentrated on the sound that mine and Allen's boots were making on the stone floor.

Turning the corner a large oak door came into view, Allen then pushed the door open waiting for me to enter, I nodded as a thanks and stepped into the office, or what I thought was an office.

The floor was no longer visible, it was covered in papers that looked as if they had been there for years but still needed to be sighed and as I looked to the walls they weren't much better. They were made of bookshelves and that was fine but the thing that stood out was that the books were just thrown in and paper was at the end of nearly every row, in the centre of the room stood a larger pile of papers behind which sat a man with a purple tint to his hair, Kumoi.

"Kumoi?" Allen called as we stepped further into the room, there was no reply as we made our way to the couch that sat in front of the sleeping Branch leader.

"1 sec," Allen held up one finger to me as he quickly skipped to where Kumoi lay against his desk and whispered something in the Branch leaders ear which must have shocked him since he shot up and placed one foot on his desk and fist's held in the air before shouting,

"LENALEE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR BIG BROTHER YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED?!" He yelled to no one in particular with anime tears falling down his face and leaving a puddle under where he stood. When he spotted me standing before him in my new Exorcist uniform he stopped making noise, stopped crying and cleared his voice before jumping down from his desk and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

My uniform was nearly identical to Lenalee's but my skirt was altered slightly to be a bit longer at the back and the socks that I wore were connected to the skin tight shorts that were under my skirt by 2 thin straps.

"Ahh Misha, I've been waiting for you." Kumoi said as he cleared his throat again and walked around the pile of paper and toward me, I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as Allen sweat dropped and dropped his head into his hand.

"Allen you can go now, I need to speak with Misha alone before her mission." Kumoi said as he turned around to face Allen and pushed him towards the door, he was barely able to say bye to me before he left the room.

"Seems you've got friends here already." Kumoi chuckled as he moved back behind his deck and motioned for me to sit, I sat down and crossed one leg over the other and listened to what Kumoi had to say.

"Misha I know the last mission you went on was a bit of a bad one but now that Levierre isn't here you have back up and Finders with you, so you wont be as alone as you were." Kumoi smiles to me as he pushes up his glasses and I nod to him not really wanting to talk as _his _ name was brought up, but I sure did hope this mission wasn't like the first, I nearly died while no one was coming to help.

"When do I leave?" I ask as I un-cross my legs and stand up, I knew I was going alone as there was no one else here and I think Kumoi wanted to see how I faired on the battle field. I smiled and bowed my head slightly as Kumoi gestured towards the large oak doors.

"Kumoi what is the mission, you haven't actually told me." I ask as we leave his office and walk down a few halls, Kumoi smiles back at me before he answers and walks at a slower pace.

"It's simple really," He began as he pulled his arms behind his back and turned another corner leading to some old stone stairs. I nodded and began descending them as Kumoi began to speak again.

"All you really have to do it investigate this Innocence we've been informed about and if it's there bring it back." As we reached the bottom of the stairs Kumoi laughed lightly and turned to a boat that sat at the end of the pathway we were now on. I nodded and walked over to the boat but something made me stop.

"Kumoi, will I be alone? Like will there be a Finder waiting for me this time?" I know he said I would have back-up and everything but I still felt like I had to ask as I turn to look at him with the rope that was holding the boat in my hands, Kumoi smiles sweetly at me and he nods.

"Yes, one of our best Finders, Toma, will be waiting for you at the Train Station in France." Kumoi waves and turns around, I smile at his retreating form and jump in the boat, but before I can push off Kumoi stops me again from by the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh and Misha, try and make it home. I know people are gonna worry." Kumoi tells me with a worried expression, I smile brightly at him as I push off and begin my first - or second - real mission.

~X~

It was a normal day in the Science Division really, everyone was Zombie-fied because of all the extra work Kumoi had set them up to do but none were as bad as a particular blonde male, Reever.

"Reever?" A brown haired teen called, he was wearing thing swirled glasses as his frizzy hair was pulled to the back of his head. He - like many others - were sitting at his desk with his head on a pile of paper work half asleep. The blonde Scientist brought his head up from his desk to look at his younger assistant and nodded, not able to form any actual words, let alone an answer...

"When do you think Kumoi's actually gonna help us do any of this?" He asked innocently, he was to tired to do very much else and he didn't want to sound like he was whining.

"I don't think he'll ever do it Johnny." Reever said quietly as he slowly lowered his head back onto the desk, he was beginning to get a cramp in his neck but at that moment the Science Division leader really didn't care.

"Come on guys, you gotta do your work!" A loud voice echoed through the science division, Reever and everyone else jumped to their feet and pretended like they all had something to do which they probably did they just couldn't remember.

"Kumoi!" Reever yelled as the purple haired male walked past him, Kumoi turned and sipped from his pink mug with a bunny on as he smiled at Reever.

"Why don't you do your load of work around here?" Reever asked as he handed a rather large pile of papers to Kumoi, who dodged them with ease and a glint appeared in the elder male's eyes which made the whole science division shudder and stop what they were doing.

"I'll have you know I have been doing work." Kumoi turned around and faced the other scientists, the glint never leaving his eyes as he walked forward slightly.

"I've just given an Exorcist a mission and I'm now going to continue with _my work_." Kumoi turned back around to Reever with the glint slowly growing in his eye and Reever couldn't help but shrink back slightly as the only real work he ever did around here was make machines that would destroy half of the building.

"Does this make you happy Reever?" Kumoi questioned with a menacing tone to his voice which made the whole Science Division shuddered and became white but Reever quickly shook himself out of it as he remembered that Kumoi had sent an Exorcist on a mission.

"Kumoi, who did you send on a Mission? The only available Exorcist's are Lenalee, Allen, Lavi and Bookman yet there all still here." Reever questioned as he just saw nearly all of the listed walk past the Science rooms.

"I sent Misha, I know she wanted a Mission so I gave her one and I wanna see what her Innocence is like." Kumoi said simply as he placed his now empty mug on one of the many desks, Reever stood there unmoving and twitching slightly. His eyes were angry and he tried not to kill the Branch Leader then and there.

"You what?!" Reever yelled as he got a little closer to the elder man, Kumoi smiled but looked seriously to the blonde male before whispering his reply so the other Scientists couldn't hear.

"I know what happened the first time but this time she has back up and a Finder along by her side. Misha is in safe hands I promise you Reever, nothing like the first time is ever gonna happen to her again." Kumoi whispered reassuringly to Reever, he seemed to believe it but you could see the pure worry in his eyes, after all Reever had been the one to grow most attached to the blonde 16 year old yet he still did not know her past.

_Unlike Kumoi..._


End file.
